


Glitter and Eyeball Cocktails

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asrian, Banter, Blindfolds, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Humor, Intimacy, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Other, Playful Sex, Praise Kink, Slice of Life, Sub Julian Devorak, not really crossdressing for Asra but it is for Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: A request that clearly got away from me- Asra and Julian crossdressing! Upon hearing Asra hasn't ever tried makeup before, Julian invites him to get dressed up with him and have a drink with his theater mates after a show.-~-Asra tightened the ribbons, not missing how breath woodshed out of Julian's lungs. "Good?""Aaaaaaah ah- yes. Tighter."Asra knew that tone. He pulled the laces tighter, working down the corset, ignoring how he could hear Julian's blush. "Julian, we can't defile this room.""Hmmm- it's a theater, I'm sure-" Julian was cut off as Asra cinched the corset harder around his waist."Don't tempt me before you're even dressed." Asra tied the corset securely, admitting the added curve of his back and emphasis on Julian's hips and buttocks was far too enticing to think about.Julian tossed his hair to the front and turned his head with a smirk, eye bright. "Ohohoho- I tempt you?"





	Glitter and Eyeball Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamawolf0714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamawolf0714/gifts).



The community theater was always crowded for opening night, and traffic after the show was a nightmare. Asra and Nadia pressed through the waves of patrons leaving the theater to make their way backstage. Nadia led the way, regal and trailblazing for Asra and Faust trailing behind her, laughing and delighted with the play they'd just seen, as usual.

"Julian!" Nadia approached Julian, who was barely retreating into the dressing room but stopped to beam at them, eyes widening.

"Hey!" Julian was in a blonde wig with a pink ribbon tied into a ponytail, dressed in a formal outfit not out of place from Nadia's own wardrobe. Up close he was very Julian, but the shading and contours on his face looked feminine from a distance. He'd made quite a believable damsel in distress. Asra suspected it hadn't required much acting. "You sent me those beautiful flowers, didn't you?!"

Nadia beamed at him. "We did! Splendid show, as always."

Asra nodded in agreement, fondness in his eyes. He wasn't going to outright say it, but he'd been the one to convince Nadia to make a trip out for opening night. "You're amazing out there, Julian. We barely recognized you."

Julian blushed. "I'm flattered- wanna hang out with me while I get changed? I can bring guests along for drinks with the cast at the Raven."

Nadia shook her head. "I should take my carriage back to the palace- Asra?"

Asra considered. "Alright, I'll stay around."

The delight on Julian's face was bright. "Wonderful! C'mere, my hair desperately needs to be set free!"

Asra followed Julian into the cramped dressing room. Candles on a desk around a washbin cluttered with facial creams, powders, makeup, nail polish, hair products, and implements such as sponges and brushes were strewn all over. A huge mirror dominated the wall and Julian immediately tossed his wig off, fluffing his springy auburn curls. He gave Asra a wink. "Wanna watch me undress?"

Even after being together in whatever way they were, such acts still felt like exciting intimacy. "I was wondering what it feels like to crossdress like you do," admitted Asra. He didn't deny that his... lover's... body was appealing as Julian took his shirt and dress jacket off. Asra didn't hide his unabashed gaze at the curve of Julian's back. "I wear whatever I want, call me a witch or wizard or something in between, but I've never been fully feminine like you pull off." Asra picked up a brunette wig. "I would've never thought it possible that you'd be able to do that."

Julian grinned. "I'm an actor. It's a great time and getting to express myself in every way possible is a true gift. You'd make an excellent femme- never tried makeup?"

"Uh, no."

"You want to try?"

Asra blinked. "Huh?"

Julian clapped his hands together and eagerly looked around at all of his bottles. "Aaaaah yes yes there's your shade of foundation in here! We can go out all dressed up! Oh my god you'll look great! I have gold highlight, eye shadow, oooooooh it'll be fun! It'll look natural on you, I promise."

Asra thought about it. It'd be a step outside of his usual comfort zone, but he was curious. After all, even Count Lucio wore eyeshadow. "Okay," he said with a smile. "Go for it."

Julian picked up a broad fluffy facial brush and playfully swept it across Asra's nose, earning him a startled laugh. "Ha! You're cute when you go cross eyed."

"I bet I could make a cuter girl than you." Asra stuck his tongue out as Julian threw on his standard shirt to work in.

"Oh of course- you'll be ethereal and glittery, but I go for femme fatale. You'll see." Julian grabbed the vials and bottles he'd need as Asra washed his face and sat in the chair in front of the wash bin. Julian found the only other stool in the cramped room and perched on it, applying moisturizer to Asra's face. "Your skin is lovely."

Asra huffed. "You're biased."

"It's the truth." 

Asra relaxed under Julian's touches. They'd kissed, cuddled, been close, and done many thing he dared not think about in public- but this felt different. Julian was taking care of him, changing his appearance, so focused and delicate as he worked with Asra and light amounts of makeup. The light strokes and cool creams made Asra want to squirm. "Is it good?"

"It's perfect." Julian reached for a tray of warm colored gold glittery eyeshadow. "Close your eyes." It almost felt like a caress and Asra smiled, eyes closed. He couldn't wait to see what he looked like. "Done!"

Asra looked into the candlelit mirror and saw himself. Not a transformation, no, a romanticization perhaps. Then again, it's not like he saw himself as male to begin with. His cheekbones shone with dark gold at the right angle and the gold around his eyes brought out the purple of his irises. The white curls around his face framed the contours and accented curves. Julian had lovingly put a light layer of Asra's lip tone on his lips to complete the perfected image. "You did great- is it too much? Unnatural? I still like it."

"It's perfect on you- hold on, lemme get my look while you pick out an outfit."

Julian tweaked his makeup as Asra slipped on a billowy dress, purple with gold flowing sleeves and a cream sash. He loosened the top over the sash in hopes the extra room and v-neck would pass for not having anything on his chest. 

"Lace me up?" Julian was in striking red lipstick and his pale face was as feminine as could be, curls fluffed out and wild as always. He turned away from Asra and presented his back, a corset loosely around him.

Asra tightened the ribbons, not missing how breath woodshed out of Julian's lungs. "Good?"

"Aaaaaaah ah- yes. Tighter."

Asra knew that tone. He pulled the laces tighter, working down the corset, ignoring how he could hear Julian's blush. "Julian, we can't defile this room." 

"Hmmm- it's a theater, I'm sure-" Julian was cut off as Asra cinched the corset harder around his waist. 

"Don't tempt me before you're even dressed." Asra tied the corset securely, admitting the added curve of his back and emphasis on Julian's hips and buttocks was far too enticing to think about.

Julian tossed his hair to the front and turned his head with a smirk, eye bright. "Ohohoho- I tempt you?"

"Put some pants on before you find out how much."

Julian grinned. "Ha! Pants?" He put on sheer black tights and rummaged around for a knee length skirt. He shrugged on a tight black asymmetrical jacket that hugged his figure and added a long red scarf around his neck and black gloves. He fluffed his curls again, hair falling in front of the eyepatch. It was a roguish, flirty look that had Asra staring. "Oh- boots!"

Asra lost it when he saw the shoes Julian was pulling on. "THAT'S SO UNNECESSARY!" 

"What?" Julian stood in high heeled black boots similar to what Lucio wore. "Haven't you always loved my height?"

"You're like 6'6" now!" 

"There aren't any good flats around here."

"You'd still wear the heels."

"Yeah," admitted Julian. He clicked the door open and gave Asra a bright grin. "Ready to go have fun?"

Faust slithered up on Asra's shoulder and stuck her tongue out. "Pretty!"

"I am- Faust is too."

-~-

Asra generally hated stares. He usually liked to disappear in crowds and drift like a trail of spiced incense smoke but tonight, he was in Julian's life. They were close, Julian's arm around him resting on his hip. Julian strutted and his heels clicked on the cobbled streets as they passed under strings of lanterns against the starry sky. A few people waved or gave Asra brighter smiles than usual. Julian took it all in stride, and Asra found he enjoyed the attention at his side.

"PRETTY PEOPLE!" Someone probably not sober leaned against a wall, grinning at them and giving Julian and Asra a thumbs up. "YEAH!!!!"

Julian blew a kiss and Asra laughed, grinning ear to ear. "That's a new one- not unwelcome though." 

"I figure you'd like dressing a bit more on the other side of the spectrum. I know I love how comfortable skirts are." Julian's voice was more melodic, a sultry alto that he usually saved for onstage.

"Hmmmmm, it's mostly the makeup and being actively feminine that's new to me. Skirts just kind of land on my body sometimes." 

They passed Asra's favorite baker closing for the night, futilely brushing flour off his pants as they walked by. "Oh! Asra!"

Asra untangled himself from Julian, smiling as Faust poked her head out to say hello. "Hey, I don't normally see you this late!"

"You look great Asra!" The baker grinned at him. "Make sure to swing by tomorrow for pumpkin muffins, okay? I'll make a special batch if I know you're in town." 

"Absolutely! You're too kind."

"Where did you find a girl taller than Julian? My god, you're lucky." 

Asra laughed. He turned to see Julian bantering with a random guy on the street, gently turning him down and pointing at Asra. "I can't leave them alone for a single minute it seems!" 

Julian held Asra's hand when they were close again, giving it a squeeze. "Confident?"

"A bit more, yes." 

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Hmmm." Asra had to think about it. "Doesn't the Rowdy Raven have that green drink with an eyeball in it? I've always wanted to try that."

"The Baleful Eye?"

"That's a horrible name for a drink. But I still want it."

Asra let Julian lead him in the Rowdy Raven. Crossing the threshold into a wave of raucous laughter and a few smoky fumes was like coming home to Julian. A couple people wolf whistled at them. Julian leaned up against the counter, purposely sticking his butt out. "Two Baleful Eyes, please."

The barkeep was startled. "Ah, Jules! Almost didn't realize it was you. Ha- of course you'd like to have two eyes again."

"Har har."

Asra's mind was whirling. Not many people would recognize him here, if any at all. His vibrant outfit and glitter drew attention and a couple people openly stared with drinks in their hands and heat in their eyes. He was relieved when Julian crowded his space and handed him a neon green cocktail with an eyeball floating in it. "Cheers!"

The drink smelled like fruit and hit Asra like a kick to the stomach, hot and potent, alcohol, tart lime, and some residual sweetness soaking into his taste buds and intoxicating warmth swirling down his chest. Asra blinked and laughed, face already warm. "It's good!"

"Wanna dance?"

Asra decided not to think or bask in nervousness, comforted by Faust in his dress as he let Julian pull him into a throng of people wildly dancing to a fiddle. He danced to the jig and let Julian spin him around, breathless when the song ended. A group of people as dressed up as they were waved them over. Julian fetched their drinks and ushered Asra over, talking and laughing easily with the gang of people. Asra belatedly realized they were all Julian's fellow performers. 

"Jules!"

"Julian!"

"I call dibs on that corset next!"

"Oooooooh who's your friend?"

"Is that Asra?"

Asra was almost overwhelmed, steadied by Julian's arm around his shoulders like an anchor. "Uhhhh, I'm Asra. The show was really great tonight! Countess Nadia and I had VIP seats."

As welcoming and kind as Julian's friends were, Asra wasn't comfortable around so many people. He enjoyed a few laughs and Faust was quite popular, everyone cooing that she was the prettiest snake anyone had ever seen. He readily accepted a second drink, grinning as the liquid courage melted away his social awkwardness, grounding himself next to Julian at all times. 

By the time his face was hot and Julian's gangly grace had turned into flounders and incredibly loud laughter they decided to call it a night, the cool breeze outside the tavern a welcome sobering relief. Asra stayed at Julian's side, a giddy smile on his face. "Your life can be fun- in small doses!"

"Ohoho- the night is young!" Julian winked, somehow upright in his heeled boots. "My place or yours?"

"Mine." Asra and Julian made record time home, shamelessly kissing as they barely broke apart to open and shut the door. The taste of makeup faded to just tasting like Julian as Asra let Julian kiss him deeply, angling Asra's head up and holding him close. This was the part of the evening he'd wanted all along, with Julian all to himself. 

Asra wasn't the only one feeling overly courageous. Julian gave Asra a smirk and tried to lead him upstairs, lips locked together in messy kisses as the struggled to move and keep contact, occasionally tripping and giggling. Julian only broke their kiss to push them both over the edge of the mattress onto the bed, Asra landing splayed on his back. "So, Asra," he purred, head angled so his hair fell into his face, lips inches from Asra's. "Think I can seduce you into being under me?"

Julian could never be allowed to know how that velvety voice inches from Asra's ears affected him. Asra was heated all over, lip swollen from kisses already, but he could stay composed just a little longer. 

"Oh? You want to be on top tonight?" Asra chuckled, unperturbed by Julian's knees on either side of him and hand pressing on his collarbone. If Julian wanted to play, Asra was game. "That'll REALLY require acting from you." He snapped his finger lazily and a few candles around his room came to life, soft flame glinting on his cheekbones and illuminating just enough to see each other's blush. 

"Don't think I can do it, huh?" Julian kissed Asra's jaw, slowly trailing down to his neck and scraping the skin. "Surely such a pretty thing like you wants a break once in awhile. I don't think you can resist me, dear."

Asra moaned- he was pleasantly warm and aroused, thankful his skirt was hiding it. He brought his hands to Julian's hips and sighed, rubbing down to the back of his thighs and laughing at Julian's hitched breath as he slid under the skirt and groped him properly. "Hmmmmm, you're right about one thing. You look too good in that corset, just begging me to touch you."

"Oh- aaah." Julian whined at the squeezing as Asra made his interest in his butt clear, yanking the skirt off and running his hands all over the corset and Julian's skin. Asra kissed Julian's mouth hard, groaning and unbuttoning the jacket, tossing it away and keeping the scarf. "Asra-"

"I could think of several uses for this scarf. I know red is your color." Asra dangled it in front of Julian victoriously. "Unless you'd rather NOT be bound."

"Dirty. You're playing absolutely dirty." Julian licked his lips, desire across his face as he shivered. "You're a clever, scheming witch is what you are. Completely unfair-"

"On your back with your wrists crossed above your head. Now."

Julian scrambled to obey, Asra smug as he looped the fabric around Julian's wrists and tied him to the headboard. Julian whined as he tugged the makeshift bonds, satisfied he couldn't easily break free as Asra straddled him. "You know me too well."

Asra slowly untied his sash and twirled it. Lime cocktails gave his mischievous mind many ideas Julian would love. "And you know, this would make a decent blindfold, if you trust me."

"God. Yes." Julian closed his eyes and let Asra tie the cloth around his head, mouth open and panting. Asra lifted the dress off over his head and gingerly tossed it over a chair, still on top of Julian. His ears twitched at the rustle of silky clothes. "I can't see you," he whined. 

"You've seen me plenty of times- and I'm going to be right here on the bed with you. You aren't alone," reassured Asra. He tugged on the ribbons of Julian's corset and loosened it so Julian could breathe fully. He kissed Julian's neck and moved down between his legs, stroking up and down the insides of Julian's calves and thighs, watching him squirm and bite his lip, soaking in the caresses. "Good, Julian. You're so perfect like this." Asra pulled Julian's underwear off and Julian mewed, his nerves flooding with pleasant tension at not knowing exactly what Asra was doing but confident each touch would be perfect. 

Julian almost vaulted off the bed with a shout of pleasure as Asra's mouth engulfed him, sucking his cock down his throat with a hand around his base. "Asra- aaah- Fuck!" Julian threw his head back as heat and hazy sparks of bliss coursed through him. His muscles tensed and twitched, groaning as Asra sucked him off hard, one hand pinning his hips down and the other twisting and stroking him. Julian cried out and whimpered, the swipes of Asra's tongue on him so close to undoing him.

As he suspected, Asra stopped before he could climax. Julian kicked a leg out in frustration and groaned, hips bouncing up with want. "Asra- please PLEASE I'll be good-"

"Shhhhhhh, you're very good." Above all, Asra needed Julian to feel cared for, even if he was proud of how strung out and desperately debauched Julian looked. He got off the bed only for a moment to grab a vial of oil. "Would you like to know what I'm doing, Julian?"

"Hmmhmm. Yes."

Asra tugged his own undergarments off and sighed, slicking his fingers up. "I'm going to loosen myself up and ride you."

Julian's dick twitched eagerly. "And- and right now you're-"

"Oh, you'd love to see, but you'll just have to listen." Asra spread his legs and bit his lip, taking care to be gentle with himself. "I'm completely undressed now, and I feel just about as desperate as you look. I'm- aaaah yes- thinking about how good you'll feel inside me, how noisy and wrecked you'll be pinned under my weight. Ah god that's two fingers- it's been awhile, thanks to you, but I know it'll be worth it." Asra's fingers brushed against sensitive nerves and he groaned, fully hard and ready to drip, enjoying the hot flush all the way from Julian's ears to his chest as he listened. "Hmmmmmmmm, it's a shame that corset isn't yours or I could make a mess of you, I know you'd like it. There isn't much you DON'T like- it's just that you're best like this, all pretty and eager for whatever I want to do to you." 

"Fuck," breathed Julian. 

Asra closed his eyes and moaned loudly, fingers twisting and stretching. He was pleased his audio-only show kept Julian hard and aching for him, delicious anticipation sparking up his spine as he spread slick oil on him and straddled Julian again, carefully lowering himself onto Julian.

"Asra!" Julian keened and struggled as he was overwhelmed with pressure and heat, trying not to finish too soon. Asra leaned forward and pulled the blindfold off, finally letting Julian see his toned muscles shaking with need and glittering eyes blown wide with lust. The sight alone almost had Julian undone. "Oh, Asra, you're beautiful."

"You-" Asra groaned, flexing his thighs and back, riding Julian and jolting with every pass. "-are biased."

"Can- fuck I- can I come inside you?"

Asra burst into giggles, toes curling as he got close, panting and pressing a messy kiss to Julian's mouth. "As all the great romantic lovers of the world say- come in my ass." 

Julian strained so hard against his bindings Asra was sure his wrists were bruised and came, desperate and hot with a short bark of laughter, euphoric and dizzy with sensory overload. Asra grabbed a cloth and followed, almost collapsing with a final deep thrust inside himself, crying out as he finally tensed and released. 

Asra untied Julian and flopped down beside him, panting and suddenly aware of his sore muscles. "God."

"Yeah." Julian held Asra around the waist, bringing him in close for a kiss. "You okay? Your back might regret that incredible sex we had."

"Good thing I know a doctor who will massage it for me."

Julian grinned and was relieved to see Asra smile back, nestling against him better. He finally took the corset all the way off and sighed. The candlelit night was completely peaceful, and satisfaction ebbed at his strength. "We should probably wash this makeup off, just in case it gets on your pillows."

"Hhhng. Don't care. Glitter never hurt anyone." Asra laid his head on Julian's chest, happy as Julian pet his hair. "You bring out a wild side of me. Some of those things I said would've never left my skull willingly. Something about you makes me lose all verbal restraint in bed."

"Could be that tequila we drank."

"That's what that was?"

"Uhhhhh, among other things."

"That's more accurate."

Julian kept holding Asra, savoring the intimacy and closeness. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

Asra snorted. "I'll make YOU breakfast." He kissed Julian's chest and hugged him like a pillow, intent on using Julian himself as a bed. "Not only do I want to have my house intact, but as a thank you. For a lovely evening."

"I think I'm the one who got spoiled." 

Julian seemed utterly at peace, content with affection radiating from his face. Asra looked up at him. "I got glitter on your face."

"Judging by how things were going, I nearly got something far more scandalous on my face."

"STOP!" Asra giggled again, comforted by Julian's deep laugh, enveloping him in his arms with warmth and security Asra didn't even realize he craved. They drifted to sleep together, complexities and the world fading to a place of quiet joy and comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thanks for reading! It was kinda fun crossing this street from the other side, as I'm dfab and have quite the opposite experience with crossdressing/makeup since the only main time I used makeup was to look like a bearded guy for a Shakespeare play so hopefully I did okay! 
> 
> Comments are lovely and so are you!


End file.
